


Yours

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Sep 2015 [1]
Category: Free!, Hybrid Child (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Day 1, Day 1: Crossover, Hybrid Child AU, Hybrid Child!Sousuke, M/M, Minor Character Death, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out playing in his yard, an eight-year-old Rin meets a young boy his neighbor calls a 'Hybrid Child.'  </p><p>This story follows the two as they grow and handle everything life throws at them.</p><p>Written for Day 1 of SouRin Week, Paper: Crossover (with another anime, TV show, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait any longer!! XD I'm so excited for SouRin Week~ This is my first time writing for it. (So, this is where I've been since I dropped off the face of AO3 a couple weeks ago)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. I chose the prompt "Paper: Crossover (with another anime, TV show, etc.)"
> 
> You don't need to have watched or read Hybrid Child to get this (I think I explain them enough for you to get the gist) but I would suggest watching it. It's super sad and heart-warming at the same time...it's a really good anime. (omg, I'm crying now) - oh, before I forget - I'm not entirely sure in which era HC takes place...I couldn't find it on the wiki, either, so... "Old Japan" ??
> 
> Anyway...thanks to my betas, DolphinGirl and indevan!! Now, on with the story!!

Matsuoka Rin was eight years old when he first saw Sousuke.

The boy with dark brown hair and cerulean eyes more vibrant than the ocean was wandering around the Matsuokas’ neighbor’s yard, picking wildflowers and stuffing them into a satchel he wore over his shoulder.

“If you squish them like that, they’ll die faster,” Rin said matter-of-factly.  The other boy, who clearly had no idea he was being watched, snapped his head up, eyes wide.

“Die?” he echoed and then frowned.

“Well, I mean,” the redhead climbed to the top of the short brick wall that divided their properties and walked along it, holding his arms out for balance.  “They’re going to die anyway, but if you crush them in your bag-”

“…going to die…” the brunet repeated, blinking up at the other boy.

“Yeah,” Rin drew his brows down.  “That’s what I said.”  Ignoring the feeling of annoyance at his new neighbor’s parroting, he continued.  “Anyway, my name is Rin,” he pointed his thumb toward his chest, “Matsuoka Rin,” he added with a sharp smile.  “What’s yours?”

“Matsuoka…Rin…” cerulean eyes bore into him and Rin felt like he was being examined.

“Uh,” the redhead swallowed and looked away from the other boy’s piercing gaze.  “Yeah,” Rin toed at the loose bricks beneath his feet, kicking away a loose chunk.  “That’s me.”  He turned back toward the brunet.  “And you are?”

“Rin…” he repeated.  “Going to die…” he looked at the flowers in his hand and then threw them to the ground as if they’d burned him.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Rin raised his voice, but before the other boy could answer, he was interrupted by someone shouting.

“Sousuke!”  It was the elderly man who lived next door.  He rushed over, panting from the exertion.  “So here you are,” the silver-haired man walked, hobbled almost, over to the brunet and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes.  “You mustn’t wander off like that, understand?”

“Under…stand…” Sousuke nodded.

“Ah, good,” he pulled out a handkerchief and mopped his forehead before stuffing the cloth back into his front pocket.  “Oh,” he turned and saw Rin standing on the wall.   “Hello there, Young Master Matsuoka.  How are you, my boy?”

“I am well, Yamazaki-san,” Rin bowed his head, a practiced move.

“Very good,” Yamazaki smiled at him.  “I’m glad you found Sousuke,” he added.  “I don’t know what I’d do if he’d wandered into someone else’s yard.”  He grabbed Sousuke’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  “Thanks for your trouble.”

“It wasn’t any trouble, but,” the redhead lowered his voice to a whisper.  “This boy, uh, Sousuke,” he paused, “is he?”  He didn’t want to put it into words.  It was too rude to ask.  But the brunet certainly seemed to be his age and yet, he acted as though he barely understood what Rin was saying.

“Oh, he doesn’t speak,” his neighbor explained.  “He can mimic words, but he hasn’t gained that ability yet.”

“Gained that ability?” Rin furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand.”

“Let me show you,” Yamazaki stood behind Sousuke, a hand on each of his shoulders.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said slowly.

“It’s a…pleasure…to meet…you…” Sousuke looked up at him and smiled.  Rin’s breath caught.  Those cerulean eyes of his were so bright, yet dead inside.  “Rin Matsuoka Rin.” He finished.

“What’s that?” the older man looked down, eyes wide.  “You said his name?” he asked Sousuke.

“Rin,” Sousuke said again.  “If you squish them…they’re…going to die.”  At that, the old man blinked in confusion.

“He means the flowers,” the redhead explained.  “I told him the flowers will die faster if he stuffed them into his bag like that.”

“This is simply amazing,” Yamazaki exclaimed.  “I’ve been working for over a month to get him to form sentences.”

“I still don’t understand,” Rin shook his head.

“Oh yes,” the old man scratched his head.  “Sousuke is a Hybrid Child,” he said.  “Finest money can buy.”  Rin stared at the brunet boy.  “Anyway, we must be off,” Yamazaki bowed.  “Give your father my regards.”  Rin nodded and watched them walk away.

Hybrid Child…

That evening at dinner, he asked his father about it.

“Father,” he set his chopsticks down and turned toward the head of the table.

“Yes, Rin?” the older man dabbed the corner of his mouth with a linen napkin and set it back in his lap.

“Yamazaki-san had a boy with him today,” Rin began.  “He said he was a Hybrid Child.  Do you know what that means?”

 “Oh, he did?” his father asked, his crimson eyes widening.  “Well, I’ve heard a bit about them.  They’re a type of android,” his father explained.  “Kind of like a robot, I suppose,” he chuckled.  “But they have the ability to grow up just like real children.”

“They do?” Rin exclaimed, echoed by his sister, Gou, who sat next to him.

“Yes, but,” their father held his index finger up, “they will only grow if they have been lavished with enough love from their owner.”

“Love?” Rin breathed.  That sounded almost romantic, in a way.

*~*

After that, Rin saw Sousuke nearly every day.

Yamazaki, despite his riches and old age, continued to work.  He enjoyed his job and it kept him away for long hours and occasionally, much like Rin’s father, days at a time.

“Do you miss him?” Rin asked Sousuke one day as they attempted to climb a large tree in his back yard.

“Miss him?” the brunet raised his eyebrows.

“Yamazaki-san,” the redhead offered.  “I mean,” he grunted as he swung from a branch and onto a sturdier limb, “when he’s at work all day?”  Sousuke didn’t answer.  Instead he looked down toward the ground.  “It’s okay if you do,” Rin continued.  “I miss my father when he’s away on business.”

“I think I miss him,” Sousuke said, still looking down.  Rin had noticed the other boy’s speech improving rapidly since the day he met him picking wildflowers in the next yard.  He could now fully form sentences, but still had trouble conveying his feelings.  Of course, feelings were another issue for a Hybrid Child.  They could feel, but not always understand.

“What does it feel like when he’s gone?” Rin asked, urging Sousuke to explain it and better understand.  Sousuke looked up at him, those near-electric cerulean eyes seeming to stare into his soul.

“It’s itchy,” the brunet said, putting a hand over his chest.  “It’s itchy here,” he pointed to his heart or, Rin supposed, where whatever machine-like heart he had existed.  “And it’s hot behind my eyes,” Sousuke lifted a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

“That kind of sounds like you miss him,” Rin looked up at the sky, a beautiful blue with white puffy clouds.  He put a hand over his own heart and sighed.  “Yeah, it’s kind of like that.”

*~*

Matsuoka Rin was nine when his father died.

His father had been out on business on a neighboring island when the storm hit.  Judging by the ship’s distress call, he’d been on his way home.  The date seemed wrong.  It was earlier than he should have come back.

He’d been trying to make it home in time for Rin’s birthday.

The redhead stood in the center of the parlor.  Eyes open, but blind to his surroundings.  His legs felt numb.  He saw a streak of red as his sister walked by, touching his shoulder before leaving his blurred vision. 

Hundreds of people had come to pay their respects.  His father’s portrait hung on the wall.  Guests walked by and stared at it, speaking kind words that Rin couldn’t hear.  All he could hear was the rain outside.  It was pouring.

Finally, he willed his numb legs to move and, before he knew it, he was outside.  He was running.  And then he was at the brick wall at the edge of his family’s property.  He climbed up onto it and slipped, skinning his knee.  The bright red blood was almost immediately diluted by the heavy rainfall.

“Rin,” he barely heard the voice over the pouring rain.

“Sousuke,” he said without looking up, body hunched in a crouch over his bleeding knee. 

“Rin, I heard about your father,” Sousuke had trouble emoting, but he sounded sad.  “Rin, I am sorry.”

“Shut up!” Rin yelled and banged his fist on the brick.  “He’s gone!  He’s gone!” he yelled, punctuating his shout with another slam of his fist.  “He’s…gone…” he broke down into sobs.  Then, he felt arms around him.

“Rin, I am sorry,” Sousuke repeated, pulling him in close and stroking his hair.

“He’s gone,” the redhead said again and then buried his face in the brunet’s already soaked shirt.

*~*

Rin and Sousuke continued to meet every day like normal.  They never left the safety of their yards, until one day.

“Big Brother,” Gou called as she neared the wall.  “Mother wants to go into town to do some shopping,” she said and then turned toward Sousuke.  She’d seen him a few times, but Rin had always chased her away before she had a chance to play with them.

“Hello, Gou,” the brunet smiled at her.  He was getting taller and looking less like a boy these days.  Rin had grumbled about being a centimeter shorter the other day at dinner.

“Hello, Sousuke,” she greeted.  “Would you like to come shopping with us?”

“I-”

“He’s not allowed to leave, Gou,” Rin frowned at her, hands stuffed in his pockets.  He turned away from his sister and hopped onto the wall.  “C’mon, Sousuke, let’s go climb our tree.”

“I would like to go,” Sousuke said.  He turned toward Rin, cerulean eyes filled with a longing the redhead had never seen before.  “Yamazaki-san is not home and will not miss me.”

“But shopping is boring,” Rin explained.  “It’s more fun to play.”

“Yamazaki-san says I need more experiences,” the brunet raised his brows.  “In order to grow and understand.”

“Ugh, fine,” the shorter boy hopped off of the wall.  “We’ll go, but only if you win.”

“Win?” Sousuke blinked.

“A throw down,” Rin said simply.  “I showed you how to play before,” he took Sousuke’s hand and formed it into a fist.  “On the third word, you throw out your choice, remember?”

“Yes,” the other boy stared at his fist in concentration.

“Okay then,” Rin flashed a sharp-toothed smile.  “JA…KEN…PON!” he shouted.

It was the first and only time Sousuke won.

*~*

It was on another day a few years later when, while Sousuke was out shopping with the Matsuokas, Yamazaki-san passed away.

“NO!” Sousuke screamed, reaching for the bed where the older man’s lifeless body lay, covered from head to toe in a white sheet.  “NO!” he repeated, trying to pull himself free from the men holding him back.  “Yamazaki-san!  YAMAZAKI-SAN!!” tears were rolling down the boy’s face.

Rin watched the scene in near horror.  It was his fault that Sousuke wasn’t home.  He’d begged the taller boy to come with them to see the new glassblower in town.  Sousuke had said that Yamazaki was in bed and that he wanted to stay by his side, but Rin wouldn’t listen.

“Please…” Sousuke crumpled to the floor, his whole body shaking.  “Yamazaki-san…” he sobbed.

*~*

After his owner’s death, Sousuke didn’t come to the wall as much.

Nearly a year passed before Rin gathered the courage to seek the taller boy out.  With his mother’s permission, he walked over to his neighbor’s front door and knocked.  Gou stood behind him, shifting her weight and twiddling her fingers.  His mother let him visit on the condition that he take his younger sister.

A younger man, maybe in his mid-thirties, answered the door.  He looked like Yamazaki, but his eyes were nowhere near as friendly.

“Yes?” the man looked down his nose at them.

“Hello, Kaburagi-san,” Rin bowed and he saw Gou echo behind him.  “We were wondering if it would be all right if we paid Sousuke a visit.”

“Sousuke?” the man raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, you mean that doll,” he pursed his lips.  “Go ahead,” stepped to the side.  “I think it’s in my late uncle’s room.”  Rin and Gou bowed again before walking into the large house.

They’d only been inside a few times before Yamazaki had passed, but it had a similar design to theirs.  They easily found the room.

When they walked inside, it was dark.  All of the lights were out and the curtains were drawn.  They saw a figure on the bed, silhouetted by the faint glow of sunlight desperately trying to shine through the thick fabric of the drapery.

“Sousuke?” Rin called.  He felt Gou grab onto his arm.  Her hands were shaking.  “Sousuke?” he asked again and the silhouette moved a fraction.

“Rin,” came his reply.  His voice sounded weak and mechanical.  He sounded like he did when Rin had first met him five years earlier.

Rin turned on the lights and gasped at what he saw.  Sousuke looked pale, so very pale.  He was covered in smudges like he hadn’t been cleaned in months.  And there was a cut on his cheek, leaking a blood-like substance.

“Sousuke,” Rin pulled away from Gou and ran over to him.  “What happened?”  It was then that he realized the other boy was naked.

“Dolls don’t need fancy clothes,” Sousuke replied mechanically.  “Waste of money,” he said, cerulean eyes blinking slowly.  “Inhuman trash.”

“Stop it!” the redhead shook him.  “Stop saying those awful things.”

“Kaburagi-san,” Sousuke said, eyes downcast.

“Sousuke…” Gou finally spoke.  She walked over and put a hand over Rin’s.  “Let’s clean him up, okay?” she asked and Rin nodded, holding back a sob.

They helped Sousuke into the attached bath and washed away the grime and dust that had accumulated on his body.  It was then that Rin noticed how small the brunet was.  It was as if he hadn’t grown at all in the past year.

“His cut will need to be fixed by that man in town,” Gou said, gently touching the gash on Sousuke’s cheek.

“Then we’ll take him there,” Rin said. 

They found some clothes for Sousuke in the closet, dressing him before helping him down the stairs.

“Oh, good,” Kaburagi looked up at them from his chair.  “You found it.”

“Kaburagi-san,” Rin bowed out of necessity.  “Sousuke is injured and needs repair.”

“Yes, I was a little rough with it,” the older man said, taking a sip from his coffee cup.  “I always wondered if those things could bleed.”  Rin gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.  He felt Gou’s cool fingers grasping one of his wrists.

“Kaburagi-san,” she stepped in front of her brother.  “Would it be alright if we took Sousuke into town for repairs?” she asked.  Kaburagi eyed her suspiciously, steely eyes shifting over to take in the Hybrid Child’s form, dressed in some baggy clothing.

“You may,” the older man picked up a newspaper from the table and began to read.  “But I won’t be paying for it.”

“We’ll take care of the cost, _sir_ ,” Rin said, spitting the last word out.

“Watch your tone, Matsuoka,” Kaburagi stared at him from over the top of the newspaper.  “Didn’t your _father_ teach you any respect?” he added with a sneer.  Rin pulled forward, but this time, he felt a larger hand on his shoulder.  He turned to look at the boy attached.  Sousuke wasn’t looking at him, but instead, he was staring straight forward at Kaburagi.  Rin opened his mouth, but Sousuke shook his head.

“Please excuse my brother, Kaburagi-san,” Gou bowed.  “We’ll be taking Sousuke now,” she ushered the boys toward the front door.

“Have it back by tonight,” the older man said.  “That _thing_ was expensive.”  Rin bit his tongue and helped Sousuke out the door.

“Yes, sir,” Gou bowed again and followed them out.

They walked to the Matsuokas’ house in silence.  Finally, when they reached coach out front, Rin exploded.

“How can you let that bastard treat you like that?!” the redhead roared.

“Language, Brother,” Gou frowned at him.  “Mother would be upset if she heard you talking like that.”

“I can speak how I like,” he drew his brows down and glared at her.  “I’m thirteen,” he added, “I’m a man now.”  Gou shook her head and turned toward the brunet.

“Let’s go,” she said.  She waved to their driver and he walked over, opening the door to the coach for them.  They helped Sousuke inside and rode into town.  When they arrived, they stepped out and asked the driver to wait outside.

“Are you sure, Rin-sama?” the driver eyed the dark shack dwarfed and shadowed by the taller buildings around it.

“Yes, Tanaka,” Rin smiled and turned toward his companions.

“How are you feeling, Sousuke?” Gou asked.

“I feel weak,” he admitted as they walked through the doorway.

The room was dark, despite the fact that it was daytime, lighted by a few lamps scattered about.  There were glass beakers and flasks connected by tubing and filled with a viscous liquid.  Life-sized dolls stared at them from their places on the floor and hanging from the ceiling, their glass eyes wide and unseeing.

“State your business,” an annoyed voice came from inside the dimly lit room.  They squinted, trying to get a better look at the man.  “Well, what is it?” He turned toward them, words muffled by the long pipe in his mouth.  Smoke wafted toward them and Gou coughed.

“Are you Kuroda?” Rin asked.  “The man who created Hybrid Child?”

“What brat wants to know?” the older man asked, blowing out more smoke and scratching at the stumble on his chin, his long, dark hair tied back in a messy ponytail.  He had bandages around his neck, chest and wrists, and Rin tried his best not to stare at them.

“Matsuoka Rin, sir,” he swallowed.  “My fr-,” he stopped himself and started over, “My unit is damaged and is in need of repair.”

“Let me see him,” Kuroda waved them forward.  Rin and Gou hesitated, but Sousuke stepped in front of them.  “Laceration on his cheek,” the man murmured, more to himself.  “Lost quite a bit of fluid,” he mused.  “Remove your clothing,” he said and Sousuke started to remove his shirt.

“W-Wait,” Rin said, cursing himself for stuttering.  “Is that really necessary?”

“Do you want your unit repaired properly or not?” Kuroda looked away from Sousuke and stared at Rin.

“Of course, I-”

“His body doesn’t look damaged,” he continued, ignoring Rin.  “His joints,” he moved Sousuke’s arm, bending it at the elbow, “It seems like they haven’t been moved much in some time.”  He pulled back, taking the pipe out of his mouth and giving Sousuke one last once over.  “Why do you want him repaired?” he asked.

“Why?” Rin raised his brows.  “Because he’s hurt?” he offered.

“He feels no pain,” Kuroda took another drag from his pipe. 

“Well, the cut looks-”

“It is unattractive, isn’t it?” the older man hummed.  “Let me guess,” he stared directly at Rin.  “Got sick of him awhile back, did you?”  He blinked slowly and continued before Rin could answer.  “Left him in the back of some closet after you grew tired of playing with your toy, right?”  He went on.  “And now the rich uncle who bought him for you is coming to visit and your mother demanded that you-”

“No!” Rin shouted, balling his hands into fists.  “I would _never_ leave him alone!” 

Kuroda’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything.

“Sousuke is my friend,” he explained, forgetting to sound like his owner.  “He’s hurt and he needs to be fixed, so are you going to help us or not?”  Rin was panting after his outburst.

“The cut should be easy enough to seal,” Kuroda turned his attention back to Sousuke.  “I’ll need to refill some of the fluid that leaked out and that should get him looking like normal again.”

The man got to work, grabbing various tools from his workbench and sitting Sousuke down in a chair.  Rin and Gou watched as he worked his magic, skilled hands repairing their friend. 

When he was finished, Kuroda turned to face them again.

“How did he get like this?” he asked, grabbing his pipe from the workbench and taking a long drag.

“I, um…” Rin looked to the side.

“It’s obvious that he’s not yours,” Kuroda explained.  “After that grandstanding I just witnessed,” he smirked.  “So, who did this to him?”

“Our neighbor,” Gou finally spoke.  “He used to belong to an elderly neighbor of ours, but he passed away,” she said the last part quietly, but Sousuke still reacted, curling into himself just a little bit.  It didn’t escape Kuroda’s notice.  “Yamazaki-san has no children, so his nephew inherited his house and, with it, Sousuke.”

“It seems like he doesn’t want him,” the older man looked down at them with half lidded eyes.  “Anyway, now we must discuss the method of payment.”

“Oh, right,” Rin reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled handful of bills.  He was going to use it to buy some candy, but Sousuke was more important.  “Is this enough?” he asked.  Kuroda snorted and put a hand to his forehead, chuckling scornfully.

“Are you kidding?” he let his hand fall to his side.  “That’s not even close, you damn brat,” he shook his head and turned away from them.  “Just go,” he said.

“But, the payment?” Rin held the money out.

“Go off and buy your unit some clothes that fit,” Kuroda waved them off.  “Consider this my gift to Sousuke’s ‘friends’,” he looked over his shoulder and then returned his work.  Gou walked over and grabbed Sousuke’s hand, pulling him from the chair.  The three walked out of the shop and back to their waiting coach.

That wasn’t the last time they’d need to pay Kuroda a visit.

*~*

Kaburagi didn’t let the Matsuokas see Sousuke after that.

He claimed that it was unnatural for children to want to play with a living doll.

That is, until a few months later, when the heir to the Yamazaki fortune met his future wife.  She, too, did not care for the Hybrid Child, but her distaste was fueled by distrust and fear.  Sensing his fiancé’s unease, Kaburagi ordered Sousuke outside one night, locking the door behind him.

A few weeks later Kaburagi and his wife left the mansion in the country and moved to the city, leaving Sousuke behind.

Rin still doesn’t know why he decided to go to the brick wall that morning, after months of avoiding that place, but when he saw Sousuke sitting against their tree, he was glad he had.

“He threw you away?” he asked in disbelief.  Even if Kaburagi hated Sousuke, he still thought of him as an expensive belonging.  Sousuke nodded.  “Then,” Rin jumped off the wall and crouched down next to the brunet.  “You’re coming to live with us.”  He smiled.

“Will you be my owner then, Rin?” Sousuke looked up at him, cerulean eyes hopeful.

“Yes,” the redhead smiled and hugged the other boy.

And so, at the young age of fourteen, Rin became the owner of a Hybrid Child.

*~*

Sousuke grew quickly after that.  He shot up nearly a foot his first month living with the Matsuokas.  Gou teased Rin, saying it was because he loved the other boy so much.  Rin stuck his tongue out at her.

“Don’t listen to that brat,” Rin put a hand on Sousuke’s back and gave a gentle push.  “C’mon, let’s go outside.”

“Hey, wait for me!” Gou shouted, chasing after them.

They were always like that.

*~*

Rin almost died when he was sixteen.

He, Sousuke and Gou had gone into town to go shopping.  Suddenly, a storm rolled in, thick, fat raindrops blurring their vision and flooding the road.  Rin had run into the street to grab the purse Gou had just bought and dropped in her haste to get to cover.  He was just about to it when a coach came barreling down the road, sliding as its wheels lost traction in the heavy downpour.

Rin turned just in time to see the vehicle headed his way.  He closed his eyes and braced himself, but instead of feeling the coach slamming into him, he felt a push from his side.  He fell to the wet gravel, relatively unscathed, save for a few scratches.

He barely had time to wonder about what had happened, when he heard Gou scream.  He turned to look back at the coach, which had finally come to a stop.  The driver was outside, shouting over the rain.

“I didn’t see him, I didn’t see him!” he cried.  Rin looked down and saw the source of the commotion.  Sousuke was on his back, one of the wheels had rolled over his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

“Sousuke!” Rin yelled and ran over to him.

“Rin-sama,” Sousuke looked up at him, those cerulean eyes of his slightly dimmed.  Rin had told him a thousand times not to add that honorific to his name, but Sousuke said he had ‘saved him’ and he ‘deserved great respect.’  “Are you hurt?” the Hybrid Child asked.

“No, I’m fine,” the redhead reached a hand out to touch Sousuke’s arm, wincing at the way it had been pulled from his body.  “We need to get you some help,” Rin said.

With the assistance of the driver and the passengers, they freed Sousuke from beneath the wheel.  He was unharmed, save for his crushed shoulder and limp, lifeless arm.  When the rain let up, Rin sent Gou home with their driver Tanaka to tell their mother what had happened.  While he stayed to walk Sousuke to Kuroda’s shop.

“Matsuoka, right?” Kuroda said without turning around.  “It’s been, what,” he turned to face them, “three years now?”

“I need your help,” Rin pleaded.  Kuroda’s eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Sousuke’s arm dangling at his side.

“What did his owner do this time?” the older man asked.

“Nothing,” the redhead explained.  “Sousuke has been living with us since Kabu-uh-his old owner threw him away,” he said, catching himself.

“So, how did this happen?” Kuroda set his pipe down and walked over to examine Sousuke up close.

“He saved my life,” Rin said, feeling tears pool in the corners of his eyes.  The post-accident adrenaline he’d used to free Sousuke and ensure he made it to the shop safely was wearing off and his legs began to shake violently.  That, coupled with the realization that, if Sousuke hadn’t pushed him out of the way, he might be dead right now, were too much for the sixteen-year-old. 

Sousuke caught him just as he fell, his vision beginning to blur.

“Rin-sama…” he heard Sousuke’s voice, but it sounded so far away.  “Rin-sama!” he heard again before he blacked out.

*~*

Kuroda had done his best to repair Sousuke while Rin slept on the dusty old couch in the shop.  When Rin awoke, it was to Sousuke carrying him home.

“Sou…” he looked up at the taller teen, who, honestly looked even more mature than before he’d lost consciousness.  Then, crimson eyes widened.  “You idiot!” he shouted, starting to wriggle in the brunet’s grasp.  “Put me down!  Your shoulder!” he yelled.

“My shoulder has been repaired,” Sousuke looked down, those near-electric cerulean eyes shining in the moonlight.  The sun had apparently set some time ago.

“So…you’re alright?” Rin asked, wary.

“Kuroda-san said I won’t have as much mobility, since many of the intricate parts in my shoulder were crushed,” he explained.  “But I should still be able to serve you, Rin-sama.”

“Enough with that ‘-sama’ stuff,” the redhead frowned up at him.  “We’ve been friends forever, you idiot.”

“But Rin-sama is my owner and my master and the head of the Matsuoka Household,” Sousuke looked down at him with a gentle smile.  “And you saved me, so I am indebted to you,” he paused before adding, “Rin-sama.”

“I told you to knock that shit off,” Rin flushed and buried his face in Sousuke’s chest.  When had it become so broad, anyway? “Besides,” the redhead added, muffled by the fabric of Sousuke’s shirt.  “You just saved my life, so, I guess that makes us even.”

But Sousuke shook his head.  Rin, feeling the motion, looked up at the other boy.

“I can never repay you,” the brunet said simply.

“Repay…” Rin echoed and then gasped.  “Oh shit, how much do I owe Kuroda?” he asked.  “I didn’t have much money with me for his payment.”

“He said, ‘Tell that brat he’s running out of favors’,” he said gruffly, mimicking the older man.  Rin chuckled and leaned his head against Sousuke’s chest, listening to the heartbeat that sounded so human.  He closed his eyes, letting it lull him to sleep.

*~*

Two years passed since the accident.  Rin was eighteen and now fully entitled to everything his father had left to him.  The house, the land, the staff, and a sum of money large enough to maintain his way of life for at least a decade, but even so, Rin knew he had to seek employment.  Otherwise, he would have no proper dowry for his sister.

“Why do I have to meet them, again?” Gou whined as their mother put a loose hair back into the younger girl’s bun.  She was dressed in a kimono far too extravagant for everyday use.

“Because your brother can’t support you forever,” the older woman sighed and glanced over at Rin.  He and Sousuke were dressed in suits and waiting by the front door.  They were all headed out to luncheon with the Mikoshiba family who lived in the next town.

“I’m seventeen, Mother,” she sighed.  “It’s not like I’m an old maid.”

“All three of the Hazukis’ daughters have been married off,” her mother tucked back another loose hair.  “If we don’t hurry, there won’t be a single eligible bachelor left in all of the prefecture,” she tugged at her daughters bangs, pulling them taught on each side of her face.  “Did you cut your fringe?” she asked.

“It was getting in my way,” Gou admitted.  With a sigh, her mother continued.

“We’re lucky to have been invited to their home,” she went on.  “And the Mikoshibas have not one, but two young gentlemen, both unwed and, from what I hear, very attractive.”

“But I don’t need to be paired off,” Gou pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You need to find a husband,” their mother huffed and mirrored her daughter.

“Well, fine,” Gou crossed over to the door and grabbed onto the taller man’s arm.  “I’ll just marry Sousuke then!” she stuck out her tongue.

“Be serious, Gou,” the older woman put a hand to her head.

“Gou,” Sousuke pat her head. “You need to find a proper husband who can take care of you,” he paused, “Give you children.”

“I’m only seventeen,” she repeated, like no one had heard her the previous ten times.

“Gou,” Rin finally spoke.  “You can’t marry Sousuke.”

“Listen to your brother,” their mother turned and smiled at her son.  “Thank you, Rin, you always were more ma-”

“Because I’m going to marry him,” Rin finished haughtily.

“I’m going to live a grandchild-less existence,” the older woman sat down in a chair and fanned herself.  “What would your father say?”

“Mom…” Rin and Gou whined and pouted at her.  Sousuke just chuckled.

*~*

Rin ensured that his sister had the most beautiful wedding that any girl could dream of.

During the reception, everyone came up to congratulate him and ask how he felt about taking over his father’s business.  It wasn’t like the company needed his help.  They had run it just fine without him for the past ten years.  Still, he smiled and accepted their well wishes.

But, after the festivities, when the guests had all gone home and Gou had gone on her honeymoon with her new husband, Rin felt lonely.

His mother had retired to bed as soon as the last guest had left, and the staff had finished cleaning up some time ago.

He stood in the center of the parlor, staring up at the portrait of his father.

“I wish you could have been here,” he smiled, ignoring the tears silently streaming down his cheeks.  “She looked so beautiful,” he sighed.

“Rin-sama,” Sousuke came up behind him and put his hands on the redhead’s shoulders.  “You should get to bed,” he said, voice even deeper, form even taller.  Rin had given up on catching up the brunet a long time ago.

“Sousuke-” he breathed, but the taller man interrupted him.

“Shall I escort you?” Sousuke asked and Rin nodded.  They slowly walked up the steps, the evening finally catching up with the redhead.  That and the few congratulatory drinks people had forced on him.

When they arrived in Rin’s room, Sousuke was all business.  He helped Rin out of his formal attire and changed him into bedtime clothes, his cool touch never lingering too long on any stretch of the redhead’s pale skin.

It was when Sousuke was tucking Rin in, pulling the covers up to the shorter man’s chin, that Rin spoke again.

“Sousuke,” he whispered with a sigh.  “Gou’s not a little girl anymore,” he groaned and rubbed his eyes.  The brunet smiled.

“I know,” Sousuke reached down and stroked his owner’s hair, pulling it out of the ponytail he’d worn for the wedding.  “Your hair is getting long,” the taller man mused, combing his fingers through the silken locks.  “Shall we head into town tomorrow to have it trimmed?”

“Sousuke,” Rin grabbed the brunet’s wrist and leaned into his touch, letting his eyes slip closed.  “Your hands are always so cold,” he murmured.

“My body is set to maintain this temperature,” Sousuke said, making it sound like an apology.

“It’s soothing,” Rin rubbed his cheek against the other’s palm and opened his eyes, his gaze drifting up to Sousuke’s face.  “Stay with me tonight?” he asked.

“Rin-sama, I haven’t slept in your room since I first arrived here-”

“I know, but I’m lonely,” the redhead released his wrist and pulled back the sheet, inviting the other man into his bed.  “Please?” he begged.  Sousuke’s eyes darted to the side.  “What’s wrong?” Rin asked, looking hurt.

“I…Rin-sama-”

“Enough with that damn honorific,” Rin glared at him.  “If you feel obligated to say it when others are around, fine,” he huffed.  “But when we’re alone, I want you to call me Rin, like you used to.”

“Yes, Rin, I,” Sousuke swallowed.  “I should let you rest.”

“I’m not tired,” the redhead lied.

“The bed isn’t big enough.  I’d just be a bother to you-”

“I’m asking you to stay,” Rin threw the sheet back the rest of the way and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  “Sousuke, please,” he reached forward and took hold of one of the brunet’s hands.  “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”  Crimson eyes bore into Sousuke’s, big and watery.

“I…can’t deny you,” the brunet sighed and then smiled.  He pulled back and walked to the door.

“Sousuke?” Rin looked worried.

“I’ll be right back,” the taller man promised.

When he returned, Sousuke was changed into his own bedtime clothes.  He walked over to Rin’s bed.

“Okay, Master Matsuoka,” he said in a teasing tone, “Time for bed.”

“You won’t leave once I fall asleep, right?” the redhead eyed him as he slipped back under the covers.  Sousuke shook his head.  “Because if you do,” Rin added, “I’ll be really pissed.”

“Yes, Rin-sama,” Sousuke said as he slid into bed next to him.

“I mean really pissed,” Rin turned to face him.

“Yes, Rin-sama,” he repeated.

“And I told you to stop calling me that,” the shorter man frowned.

“Yes, Rin,” Sousuke changed his tune ever so slightly.

“And I want you to hold me,” Rin requested and immediately felt Sousuke’s cool arms wrap around him.  “And I want you to kiss me,” he felt the taller man’s lips on his forehead.  “And I want you to touch me,” he said quietly.  He felt Sousuke pull away, as if the brunet was trying to get a better look at him, but Rin buried his face in Sousuke’s chest.

“Rin?” he questioned.

“You heard me,” Rin swallowed and pulled back slightly.  “I want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Sousuke sounded confused, but there was a hint of something else.

“Sousuke,” the redhead grabbed one of the other man’s hands and placed it against his chest, feeling how cool it was even through the fabric of his nightshirt.  “I want you.”

“Rin, do you know what you’re asking?” the taller man sounded…nervous?  Rin couldn’t tell.

“I do,” he nodded.  “I’ve…been wanting this for a while,” he admitted, face heating up.

“For how long?” Sousuke asked, body rigid as though he was afraid to breathe.  Not that he needed to.

“Since the night you saved me,” Rin said.  “Well, if I’m honest with myself, it was longer than that,” he chuckled. “Sousuke…do you,” he paused, gathering his courage, “Do you want me, too?”

“Rin, I…”

“You are capable of that, right?” the redhead was suddenly embarrassed.  “I mean, you can feel human emotions, so you can have human desires, right?”  He didn’t give Sousuke a chance to answer.  “If it’s just me being stupid and misunderstanding your affection, then just tell mmm-”

Before he could finish, Sousuke was kissing him.  His lips were cool against Rin’s.  When he broke the kiss, he peppered Rin’s flushed face with more cooling kisses before pulling back to look him in the eyes, cerulean gaze bright in the dim lamplight.

“Even if you weren’t my owner,” Sousuke touched his forehead to Rin’s, once again cooling the redhead’s near feverish skin, “There is no one else I would want above you.”

“Sousuke,” Rin felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes.  He was always such a crybaby.  Sousuke raised his hand and brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb. 

“I love y-”

Rin put a finger to the taller man’s lips.

“It’s a little too soon for that, don’t you think?” Rin’s face was bright red as he averted his gaze.  The lips against his finger curved up into a grin.  Sousuke grabbed Rin’s arm and kissed his finger, then his palm, trailing down the sensitive skin of his inner wrist.

“Maybe we should stop here for tonight,” the brunet suggested, wrapping his arms around Rin again.  The shorter man nodded and cuddled closer to him.  Rin breathed deeply, finally giving in to his drowsiness.  “Good night, Rin,” he barely heard before he drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Rin stirred in his sleep, groggily reaching for Sousuke, but coming up empty-handed.  He cracked an eye open and spotted the taller man sitting on the edge of the bed, back straight as a board.

“Sousuke?” he asked, rubbing an eye.  “What is it?”

“I heard something,” the brunet leaned forward toward the window.

“I didn’t hear any-”

“There is was again,” Sousuke interrupted.  Rin sat up and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s middle, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder.

“What did you hear?” Rin whispered.  Sousuke opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by a crash coming from outside.  It sounded like glass breaking.

“I’m going to go see what happened,” the taller man stood up, pulling away from Rin.

“It’s probably just a cat,” Rin looked up at him.

“Still,” Sousuke turned back toward him.  “I want to make sure.”

“I’ll come with you-”

“Stay here,” Sousuke ordered.  It was the first time Rin had heard him sound so authoritative.  His face must have shown his shock because Sousuke’s eyes softened as he reached out to stroke the shorter man’s cheek.  “I’ll be back in just a minute.” 

Rin watched as Sousuke walked out of the room.  He waited a moment before slipping out of bed and toeing on his sandals. 

Sousuke had to be out of his mind if he thought Rin was going to stay behind.

Rin sneaked out of the house.  He heard the sound of crunching leaves and tiptoed around the corner.  He spotted Sousuke immediately, even in the darkness, the moon illuminating his pale skin.  He was facing someone, but Rin couldn’t tell who it was.  The other person was in shadow.

“Piece of trash,” he heard the figure say.  Rin’s eyes widened.  He recognized that voice.

“Kaburagi-san, please return home,” Sousuke said calmly.

“I was trying,” Kaburagi slurred.  He’d obviously had one too many.  “S’not my fault the two houses look so damn sim…simil…the same,” he spat.  “’Sides, it’s been five years,” he mumbled.  Rin crouched down and moved closer, wondering just what the older man wanted.

“Well, now you know that this is the Matsuokas’ property,” Sousuke sounded so cold, but understandably so.  “Please go back to your house.”

“Hey, you’re pretty uppity, aren’t you?” Kaburagi growled at him, sobering up some.  “Why are you here anyway?” he asked.  “You belong to me.”

“You abandoned me, and Rin,” he paused, shaking his head, “The Matsuokas took me in.”

“Well, I’ll give them my thanks,” the older man scowled.  “Let’s go,” he ordered, walking toward the Yamazaki mansion.  He stopped when he realized that Sousuke wasn’t following him.  “Are you hard of hearing or just stupid?” he spun around.  “Let’s go!”

“My place is here,” the brunet stood taller.  “Rin is my owner now.”

“Rin?” Kaburagi furrowed his brow.  “The little Matsuoka boy?” he raised an eyebrow.  “That’s rich,” he threw his head back and barked out a laugh.  “You’re my property, you overgrown wind-up toy,” he walked back toward him.  “Don’t think for a second that you have a choice here.”

Sousuke didn’t move.

“So, you won’t listen to me either, huh?” the older man hissed.  “First my wife and now my property,” he shook his head.  “Said she was afraid of your kind,” he turned his head and spat.  “Is that why you left me for one of them?” he yelled at her, even though she wasn’t there.  “Found herself some pretty little Hybrid Child and filed for divorce,” Kaburagi snarled.  “Took me for everything I had,” he wiped at his nose.  “Everything, but my uncle’s house and you,” he reached into his coat and pulled out a knife.

“Kaburagi-san-”

“Shut up!” he snapped.  “Ya know what?” Kaburagi chuckled darkly, turning the knife over in his hands.  “You don’t have to come home with me,” he flashed a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “I’ll just use you to get rid of some pent up frustration,” he held the knife up.  “Your kind doesn’t feel pain, right?”  He launched at Sousuke and Rin moved faster than he ever had.

“NO!” the redhead shouted and threw himself in front of Sousuke, gasping as searing pain blossomed in his abdomen.  He looked up and saw Kaburagi’s eyes widen.

“Matsuoka!” he heard the older man gasp over the blood rushing in his ears.  Shadows started to gather around the edges of Rin’s vision, closing in.  He felt like he was falling.  Cool arms caught him before he hit the ground. 

“Rin…!” Sousuke was looking down at him, horror filling those near-electric cerulean eyes of his.

Rin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.  He made to reach his hand up and touch Sousuke’s face, but he couldn’t get it to move.  He was glad the other man was alright.  He smiled as the darkness closed in.

*~*

When Rin awoke, he was back in his bed.  He opened his eyes and looked around.  He spotted Gou sitting in a chair, head resting on an arm as she dozed on his bedside table.

“Gou?” he asked and then winced.  It hurt to talk.  Her eyes fluttered open and then widened.

“Brother, you’re awake!” she smiled.  “Mother!” she called.  In an instant, their mother was rushing into the room.

“Rin,” she ran over to him and touched his face, brushing his bangs to the side and holding his cheeks.  “I thought you were never going to wake up,” she had tears in her eyes.  He looked over at Gou in time to see her wiping the wetness from her own cheeks.

“What happened?” he asked.  “Why aren’t you on your honeymoon?” he asked Gou.

“We hadn’t left yet when we got the call last night,” she responded.

“The call?”  He tried to sit up and felt a splitting pain in his stomach.  His breath caught and he reached down to hold his middle.  “Why am I-” but then it all came back to him.  Kaburagi trying to stab Sousuke and Rin jumping in front of him.  “Where’s Sousuke?” he asked, looking at his mother.

“Um…” she and Gou exchanged glances.

“Where’s Sousuke?” he asked again, brow furrowing.  They still didn’t answer.  “Is he alright?” he asked.  “Kaburagi…he didn’t-”

“Rin,” Gou spoke softly.  “Kaburagi-san is dead.”

“What?”  He inhaled sharply.  He was afraid to know the answer, but he asked again. “Where is Sousuke?”

“They took him away,” his mother answered, looking at Gou again.

“They?” he questioned.

“The police,” Gou continued for her mother.  “Rin,” she looked him in the eyes, “He killed Kaburagi-san.”

*~*

Against his doctor’s and family’s wishes, Rin rushed to the police station.  He stepped out of the coach, stumbling once before righting himself, dismissing his driver’s help.  He limped inside, clutching at his middle.  Hoping blood wasn’t starting to stain his white dress shirt.

“I’m here to see Sousuke,” he said to the officer at the front desk.  The man looked up from his paperwork.

“Sousuke?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Rin leaned against the desk, trying desperately to ignore the pain and pulling of his stitches.  “He’s about 185 centimeters tall, dark brown hair, piercing eyes the color of the ocean,” he offered.

“The color of the ocean?” the officer’s other eyebrow raised to join the first.  He yawned and looked over at his paperwork.  “Wait a minute,” he squinted at a file and turned back to look at Rin.  “You mean the Hybrid Child that killed that guy?”

“I’m sure it was an accident,” the redhead groaned, gripping the edge of the desk.  “Anyway, I’d like to see him, please.”

“He’s not allowed any visitors,” the policeman waved his hand in dismissal.  “Go home, kid, you look terrible.”

“I need to see him,” Rin growled.  Then he tried a different approach.  “I’m his owner.”

“Is that so?” the man picked up the file again.  “Says here he killed his owner.”

Rin wanted to shake this man until he understood, but he never got the chance.  The door to the police station opened and another man walked in.  The redhead turned and recognized him instantly.

“Kuroda,” he hobbled over to him.

“Matsuoka?” the older man drew his brows down.  “You’re alive?”

“Of course I am!” Rin threw his arms out.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I thought he malfunctioned,” Kuroda said more to himself.  “When I heard that Sousuke had killed his owner, I thought they meant you,” he looked up and noticed the way Rin was clutching his side.  “What happened?”

“My neighbor, Sousuke’s old owner, tried to attack him,” the younger man explained.  “I jumped in front of him to protect him and,” he looked down at his wound, “when I woke up, I was told he had killed Kaburagi and was taken here.”

“This changes everything,” Kuroda said and then shook his head.  “No, it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean ‘it doesn’t matter’?” Rin searched the older man’s eyes.

“I’m here for the Hybrid Child,” he ignored him and spoke to the officer.  The man behind the desk walked over and opened a door.  “This young man is coming with me.”  He motioned to Rin and the policeman shrugged.

“Sure thing, Kuroda-san,” he handed him a key before walking back to his seat.

They walked down a long hallway to the holding cells.  They were all empty save for one.  Rin felt his pulse quicken when he saw Sousuke, sitting on the floor, a little dirty, but completely unharmed.

“Sousuke!” he called and ran to him, nearly popping a stitch in his haste.

“Rin?” the brunet stood up and grasped onto the bars.  “You’re alive,” his cerulean eyes lit up.  “I thought he’d killed you.”

“Sousuke,” Rin reached through the bars and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could.  “Sousuke…”

“Rin…” his deep voice was so soothing.

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment,” Kuroda cleared his throat.  “But we have something much bigger to worry about than whether or not Matsuoka is alive.”  He walked over to them.  “To put it simply, a Hybrid Child killed a human being.”

“Right,” Rin pulled back and looked up at Sousuke.  “What happened?”

“After Kaburagi-san stabbed you and you fell, I thought I’d lost you,” the taller man explained.  “I was so sure he’d killed you and I…” Sousuke trailed off.

“They’re trying to put this on me, you know,” Kuroda crossed his arms over his chest.  “Said it was my fault since I created him,” he sighed.  “I explained to them that they learn from their owners and any negative actions are the direct result of whatever their owners have taught them.”

“What are you insinuating?” Rin growled at the older man.

“Rin would never condone killing,” Sousuke looked down.  “I didn’t even realize what I was doing,” he explained.  “I saw the life fade from Rin’s eyes and everything went white,” he explained.   “When I came to, I had blood on my hands and Kaburagi-san was dead.”

“We’ll just explain that,” the redhead offered, grasping Sousuke’s hands.  “You were just defending me,” he went on.  “I’ll testify and prove your case at your-”

“There’s not going to be a trial,” Kuroda spoke again.

“What do you mean?” Rin frowned.  “Why not?”

“A Hybrid Child killed a human being,” he said again.  “Sousuke is not a human, so he does not have human rights.”

“But anyone who spoke with him would see that he’s-”

“He is a machine,” Kuroda interrupted.  “That’s why I’ve been called here,” he opened the top of his kimono and pulled out a slim leather pouch.  He unrolled it and the light glinted off of the tools wrapped inside.  “As his creator, I’ve been summoned to shut him down and dismantle him.”

“No…” Rin felt his heart stop.  “You can’t…”

“I’m afraid I have no choice,” the older man walked forward.

“No!” the redhead threw his hands out to the side in an attempt to shield Sousuke.  “Don’t you _dare_ touch him,” he hissed.

“Matsuoka, move,” Kuroda said calmly.

“Sousuke is _mine_ ,” Rin fought back the tears.  “He was protecting me,” he sniffed, giving up and letting the tears flow freely.  “If this is anyone’s fault, it’s mine.”

“I’m glad you were able to see him one last time,” the older man was getting impatient.  “But let me by, Matsuoka.”

“You’ll have to kill me first,” the redhead roared.

“Or I could let Sousuke out and let him take care of you for me,” Kuroda smirked.

“Shut up!” Rin lunged at him, gripping the front of his kimono.

“Let go,” Kuroda pushed against Rin’s chest hard, nearly knocking the younger man into the bars.  “Officer,” he called over his shoulder and a moment later, the man from the front desk was there.  “I can’t take care of the prisoner just yet,” he said.  “I left an important tool in my coach,” he turned toward the policeman.  “Would you mind helping me find it?”

“What about the kid?” the officer pointed to Rin.

“Let him say goodbye to his toy,” Kuroda looked over his shoulder at Rin.  “By the way, Matsuoka,” he smirked, “You really shouldn’t have taken what I said to _heart_ ,” he stressed the last word and tapped his chest.  “We’ll be back in a few minutes,” he added before disappearing around the corner.

“Take it to heart?” Rin reached up grip his chest, but he noticed something in his breast pocket.  He reached inside and grabbed the object.

“Rin?” Sousuke asked.  Rin looked over his shoulder at the taller man and held it up.

Kuroda had given him the key.

*~*EPILOGUE*~*

“Do you have everything?” her mother asked as Gou walked to the front door.

“Yes, Mother,” she spun around to face her.  “I still had most of it packed from before.”

“I’m sorry your brother couldn’t be here to see you off this time,” the older woman sighed with a frown.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Gou reassured.

“Darling, are you ready to go?” her husband walked in, golden eyes shining.

“Yes, dear,” she beamed.  “Time to finally enjoy our honeymoon.”

“I’m very much looking forward to it,” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Stop that, you two,” her mother laughed.  “You’ll give this old woman a heart attack.”

“Sorry, Mother,” Gou giggled and pulled away from her husband.  “I’ll see you later,” she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and took her husband’s arm, allowing him to escort her out of the house.  They were barely two steps out the door when a mail courier caught them.

“Ah, Miss Gou,” he bowed.  “A letter for you,” he handed it to her, tipped his hat and was on his way. 

“Who’s it from?” her husband asked.

“I’m not sure,” she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.  Crimson eyes scanned the parchment before a grin broke out on her face.  Without a word, she walked back into the house and handed the note to her mother.  “See you later,” she repeated and walked to the coach with her husband, ignoring his questioning glances.

The older woman looked down at the paper and smiled as tears filled her eyes.

_‘We’re fine.  Happier than ever._

_A lawyer should be coming by in a few weeks to transfer all of my inheritance to you._

_Take care of mother._

_Love you,_

_R.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This one just kept getting longer.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Day 1 of SouRin Week done~ (I have two more fics already completed...but they'll have to wait until their respective days)


End file.
